Who do they really want?
by Raven Nevermore 87
Summary: Its a G/M and T/P Goten and Trunks show how much they love there girlfriends. Chapter 11 is out. R & R PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS Thankx~!
1. Boy can people change!

__

Authors note: First Fanfic so please don't burn me. 

If it will help 

Pan-18

Trunks-28

Goten-27

Maroon-17

Please enjoy R &R

**************************************************************************************

_*Son House*_

"Hey trunks watcha doing here

"My mom sent me over to invite you to one of her parties" 

"Really will be there who all is going"

"Well the usual people but our old friend Krillon is dropping by with his family"

"Krillon I haven't seen him in ages how long has it been 9 years"

"Yup just about it will be neat seeing maroon after all these years"

"Yeah wonder if she still has pig tails"

"Hahahaa I wouldn't be surprised hey remember all those pranks we did on her"

"Yeah like the time we dip her pigtails in ink"

"Hahahaa that was sweet"

"Those were the days"

"Well bro I have to get going and help mom with setting up the part she probably pissed off cause I've been 

over here so long"

"Yeah well talk to you later, bro will be there later"

**************************************************************************************

_*Briefs House*_

"Trunks where the hell have you been"

"Mom calm down I was just talking to Goten"

"Well, hell it took you long enuff, No one in this house helps me around here"

"You should have asked father"

"He is to damn busy in that gravity camber"

"Well then ask Bra"

"She's to busy shopping, so your the lucky one, get you ass up there and put this banner up"

*your sure in a piss ass mood* Trunks thought as he was hanging up the banner

"When is Krillon suppose to be getting here"

"In about 2 hours"

"Well I'm going to go train with Father"

"Trunks, don't stay in there to long you have to get ready, I want this to be perfect for Krillon and his 

family, it's been 9 years for god sakes"

"Okay okay I promise"

*************************************************************************************

_*A little while later*_

"TRUNKS, IS YOUR ASS READY YET"

"I'm almost done Mother"

"Well Gotens here"

"Send him up"

"You can go on up there Goten"

"Thanks Bulma"

*In Trunk's room*

"Boy Trunks your mom is in a great mood"

"Tell me about it"

"What is taking you so long to get ready, your hair look fine lets go"

"It's not that you idiot, I know my hair look good" Trunks said with smile

"What did you do take another nap"

"Well kind of, I was training with father and well he kind of knocked me out"

"Knocked you our Trunks admit it he kicked your ass"

"SHUT UP, he just hit me when I was going out of the camber, it was a cheap shot"

"So if I went and ask Vegeta he would say he did a cheap shot"

"GOTEN NO"

*Goten giggled under his breath*

"HEY you guys what are you doing"

"I'm getting ready"

"Well hurry up Krillon is here"

"Oh great I'll be right down"

Goten and Trunks walks down stairs to meet Krillon and the others

"Krillon!"

"Trunks Goten, It's been so long how have you guys been"

"Were fine Oh My God you have hair"

"Yeah they didn't tell you I wish that from the dragon balls"

"Great wish" Both tried to keep from laughing

As they were talking someone catch Trunks and Gotens eye

"Trunks are you seeing what I'm seeing"

"I think I am"

"Who is that chick"

"I don't know"

It was a tall young lady with long blonde hair with a short white dress

"Krillon look at one of Bulma's friends isn't she the hottest chick you have ever seen" Trunks said with out taking his eyes off of her

"Yeah she is pretty, I know her pretty well"

"You know her what's her name" They both said eager to know the young girls name

Krillon looked at them calmly and said "Her name is Maroon"

Both Trunks and Goten grow bight red and fell over

"Krillon I am so sorry I thought it was someone else" Trunks said with total embrassment 

"HA that's okay she's grown up a lot since you have seen her last hasn't she"

"Boy has she" Goten said with his mouth wide open

"Umm we need to go now" Trunks said pulling Goten to the side

"That was so embrassing"

"I know, but that is MAROON can you believe it that little pigtail girl turn into her" Trunks said still shocked 

"Did you see her curves oh momma, she's got more curves then a race track"

To make things worse they both look over and there is 18 sitting right there next to them 

"So you have a liking to my little girl, huh"

Both turned bright red once again

"ummm NO I mean YES but No"

18 just looked at them trying not to keep from laughing

"umm we need to go now" Goten said

"Maybe we should look around before we say any thing else"

"good idea"

"Hey, Trunks Goten is that you" Maroon said from across the room

__

TO BE CONTINUED

Don't forget to review


	2. What did she say?

Authors notes: Well I'm finally going to make a CHAPTER 2 *well like anyone cared only one person reviewed it jeez* but here it goes and in the words of my friend Katie *pen name Saiyan Princess might I add she is a great writer of 2 DBZ stories and a few poems* THIS ISN'T A DAMN BOND FIRE SO DON'T BURN ME. Well I hope you enjoy it . NORMAL!!!!

**************************************************************************************

"Hey guys is that you, Trunks and Goten boy have you guys grown up since the last time I have seen you"

"Yeah you too" "in so many ways" Goten said real low under her breath, Trunks just giggled a little bit

"What did you say" Maroon said in a confused tone

"Oh nothing" Goten said almost about to burst out laughing 

"GOTEN SAID"

"Trunks shut the hell up"

"UM, well your still as immature as ever" Maroon said laughing

"HEY" Trunks said in a mad tone

"Well guys how have you all been"

"OH were just fine" " Just like you" Goten said giggling under his breath again 

"Hey Goten I heard that" Maroon said in a high tone

"OH I said that out loud" Goten said shutting up real fast

In the back ground Bulma put on a slow dance song

"Oh, I just love this song" Maroon said almost jumping up with glee "Goten lets go dance" Maroon grabbed Goten's arm and took him to the dance floor, Goten just looked over at Trunk's *at that moment Trunk's mouth was open just seeing what happened* and gaved him a look, almost saying HAHAHA I'M DANCING WITH MAROON AND YOUR NOT. Trunks just ignored it and sat down at one of the tables.

"How could you let the brat of Kakaorot's take the girl you wanted to dance with"

"Well Father it's no big deal I didn't fill like dancing anyway" *Jeez what's the big deal* Trunks thought

"Your pathatic letting people set all over you like that"

*Did he just call me what I think he called me, if I was just stronger than him I would blast his ass right out of this world but no I can't* 

Vegeta just got up out of his set and walked over to where the drinks were at

"Bitch" 

"I heard that boy"

*Damn it,I can't even keep my mouth shut* Trunks said sliding down in his chair *I'm going to get a beating next time we spar*

Just then the music stopped playing and Maroon walked off the dance floor and went to the bathroom, when Goten came over to Trunks with a smile from ear to ear.

"I bet your happy" Trunks said in a sarcastic tone

"Well I don't like to brag but your my closest friend so, I got to dance with Maroon I got to dance with Maroon and you didn't HAHAHAA"

"Okay Okay shut up now" Trunks said in a pissed of tone

"Don't get mad just because of that" Goten said laughing 

Just then Vegeta walked by and said 

"Cough cough blast him cough cough" Trunks couldn't help from laughing and Goten just stood there confused.

"What did Vegeta mean by that"

"OH HA nothing" Trunks said almost falling out of his set.

"Well I'm so tired from DANCING with Maroon that I'm going to get a drink"

Trunks just looked at Goten and said 

"You know Goten I could blast your ass right here, cause you know I'm stronger then you"

"Yeah you could do that but"

"But what?"

"My father is the strongest person in the universe and well he would blast your ass hahahhaaa"

Trunks just gave him a look that would kill

"Hey Trunks what's wrong" A sweet voice said from behind his back

"Oh, Hi Pan" Just noticing her for the first time Trunks mouth dropped to see a beautiful young women, wearing a shimmering blue dress, with long raven black hair. 

"Uh, Trunks hello, earth to Trunks" about that time Trunks was paced out to the world just looking at Pan 

"Oh, sorry pan what did you ask me"

Sigh "I said what's wrong you didn't go out to the dance floor one time to night"

"Well no one has asked me, who was I suppose to dance with"

"Well you could of danced with Maroon"

"She didn't want to dance with me she wanted to dance with that STOOPID Goten"

"OH, Well if you hadn't noticed you could of asked me"

"Yeah, Yeah I could of, So do you want to dance"

"I would love to"

Trunks took Pans hand and lead her to the dance floor and there luck a slow dance song was on

*Authors thought: Who didn't see that coming well back to the story*

Trunks put one hand on her side and held her other hand, Pan put her loose arm on his right shoulder and rested her head on his left shoulder. 

"AWWWWWWWWW" both Videl and Bulma said 

"Vegeta, Vegeta look at that isn't that the sweetest thing you have ever seen"

"YEAH, YEAH and stop with all that AWING they will probably hear you let them dance in peace Women"

"Gohon look"

"THERE TO CLOSE GO BRAKE THEM UP" Gohon said standing up

"They are not leave them alone for god sakes"

"Just keep watching them, I don't trust those related to that Vegeta"

"I HEARD THAT" Vegeta said yelling from across the room

The dance ended and pan and Trunks went and sat down together, they were having a nice conversation and Trunks was just about to ask Pan a question when Maroon came over.

"Trunks can I talk to you for a min"

"Sure, be right back pan"

"Okay" *I wonder what she wants with Trunks*

"What is it Maroon"

"I was wondering would you like to go out tomorrow to like get a drink or something"

"Um, Well I had some plans"

"Trunks please" She said in her most persuasive, Sexy tone of voice, Trunks nearly melted cause of the sound of her voice

*But I was going to ask Pan out, Well she probably wouldn't have gone any way* "Sure I'll pick you up at 7:00"

"Maroon where going home, Say bye to everyone" Krillon said from across the room

"Well I'm going to go now, I just can't wait to ask you something tomorrow"

"Ask me something?"

Maroon reached up and kissed Trunks right one the lips making him almost faint. Everyone in the room looked at them with mouths open. But you should have seen the look on Pan and Goten's face.

Maroon and her family left and Pan was about to kick her ass

*Why did she just kiss him, she's just like her mother a little slut. Wait that was mean , well I'm mean I don't care isn't like anyone can hear me I think what the hell I want to think, and why am I so mad isn't like I'm in love with Trunks or anything. Yeah me in love with Trunks HAHAHAA, But OMG what if I am. No he was my freakin baby sitter for god sakes when I was young how could I like him or love him for that matter.

*Okay did Maroon just do what I think to Trunks, MAN He got a kiss and I got the Stupid dance. Okay that's not even right*

Goten leaned over to pan who was still in shock (and who wasn't in the room)

"Uh, Pan did Maroon just do what I think to Trunks"

"I think he did"

"Um, that's what I thought" Goten said still in the shocked look but getting a little pissed off now so was Pan.

Vegeta walked by Trunks who was still just standing there

"Way to go son I knew you was like your old man"

"Um, I'm going to go to my room and lay down now" Trunks was walking to his room when Goten kept asking him.

"What the hell was that, and what was she asking you" Trunks didn't say a word "Trunks tell me now"

Trunks was at the door when he turn around and said "Goten, Goten, Goten you got a dance but I got a date so hahaha I got a date with Maroon, I got a date with Maroon"

And with that Trunks turn around smiling and shut the down in Gotens face

"Bitch"

"I heard that" Trunks yelled

Authors Note: well what did you think I thought it was good so please review and please please I beg you don't flame please. 


	3. It didn't mean anything?

Authors Note: Well here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy. And please like I begged you in the last chapter please do not flame my story if you don't like it don't review it. So don't be so damn rude all the time. But anyways here's the story.

**************************************************************************************

The next evening Trunks was getting ready to go pick up Maroon. 

*Okay this evening has to go good, cause I have to rub it in Gotens face haha, Oh damn it it's 6:50 I need to go*

"Now Maroon you have a fun time"

"I will Daddy" Maroon said in her sweetest voice

"Honey can I talk to you for a min" 18 said to Maroon

"Yeah what is it"

"Now honey Trunks has a very rich family you need to stick with him"

"But mommy I dont want to go out with him just cause of his money"

"That's true but just listen to me"

"um, sure mom" HONK HONK "That's Trunks mom I need to go, Bye mom bye Dad"

Killon and 18 waved Maroon off

"I don't think he's the right boy for our little girl he seems to I don't know he's just he son of Vegeta, That's just got to be bad"

"OH don't worry about it he seems like a sweet guy" *with a lot of money haha* 18 Thought

"Yeah I hope your right"

"So Trunks were are we going"

"Well I was thinking about maybe going to this place called Duo's Bar"

"Oh sounds nice"

Trunks and Maroon arrived at the place, found a place to sit down

"Um, Maroon last night what was it that you wanted to ask me" 

"OH, that I was wondering are you and Goten good friends"

"Well yeah you could say that" *Okay what the hell is she getting at*

"Well did he say anything about liking me"

*Okay I'm confused she asked me out when she should of ask Goten* " Well he said something like that"

"Oh, that's great"

"Why did you ask me out then"

"Well I just wanted to make sure you know, OH I see you thought I liked you"

"Yeah well duh that's pretty much what I thought with the asking out on the date thing and this Kiss was a big sign"

"Oh, about the kiss I just felt like doing that"

*That makes a hell of a lot of since*

"Well Trunks since I told you everything I'm going to go now, I hope your not mad with me"

*Oh hell everything is fine and dandy nothing to be mad about here* "Oh, know it's not your fault"

"Oh, I just knew you were going to understand" Maroon bend down and kissed Trunks on the cheeks and walked out of the bar

*Well I wonder if that kiss meant anything ether, well hell I'm just going to leave now nothing here for me*

Trunks left the bar and was flying by the Son's house, When Pan felt Trunks Ki

*Is that Trunks* Looking out her window *It is Trunks I wonder what he's doing in this part of town, All well I'll go meet him up there* Pan flew out of her window and meet up with Trunks

"Trunks what are you doing here"

"What, Oh its you Pan I didn't even fill you Ki"

"What's wrong"

"I was just on a SO CALLED DATE WITH Maroon and she only went out with me cause she wanted to know IF GOTEN LIKED HER"

*So that's what that slut was up to* "Oh, I am so sorry Trunks would you like to go somewhere and talk about it" *Did I just ask him out I'M GOOD"

"Sure why not" 

Pan and Trunks flew over to a bench in a park and sat down they talked for a little bit and talked about how they were kids

*God he is such a HOTTIE how could I have missed it, How could Maroon pass up Trunks for my STUPID uncle*

*Pan is so Beautiful how could I have missed her all these years what man wouldn't die for her*

"Well Trunks it's getting late and I really need to be heading home"

"Yeah me to I bet my mom is throwing a fit right about now" 

Pan started to get up when Trunks grabbed her arm and that made her sit back down

"What is it Trunks"

"I just wanted to tell you something, You look so Beautiful tonight and last night"

"Uh..... well ........ um..... thanks" Pan was blushing like you wouldn't believe right now

So Trunks went in closer and gave her a kiss which made Pan kind of jump not knowing what to do 

*Okay I'm kissing the hottest guy in the world IM GOOD IM REAL GOOD* The kiss lasted to them like a lifetime when Trunks stopped 

"Um, I got to go now bye"

Trunks flew off and Pan was just sitting there in amazment 

*Okay Trunks Did you just do that, I didn't know I liked Pan in that way, Oh I don't just my fillings took over okay maybe I do like her. Hell I don't know I'm to confused right now*

*What away to say goodnight* Pan thought still sitting there smiling 

Authors Notes: I know I know it was stupid but your just going to have to deal with it now won't you. Know someone please review no burning at all what so ever.


	4. What are there true fillings?

Authors Notes: Well here's chapter 4. Like anyone cares *sniff sniff* only one person has reviewed me. But to anyone that does read it hear you go. No flames if anyone does review me.

**************************************************************************************

__

RING RING Hello Pan speaking

Uh, Hi Pan this is Trunks

What's wrong

Nothing why? 

Oh, that's good, its just every time you call something bad is going to happen

Sorry about the surprise I was just wondering if would meet me at the same place we met last night, I want to talk to you about something

Okay but can't you just tell me right now

No, I would fill better if I talked to you in person

Well no problem, I guess I'll meet you in 5

Okay great see ya, bye

Bye

*Now what in the world does he want to talk to me about*

In about 5 or 10 minutes Trunks and Pan were in the park from last night.

"Pan over here"

"Oh, hey now what was it you wanted to tell me"

*Get straight to the point why don't you* "Pan, now I know what I'm about to say may hurt you and it may not but just hear me out okay"

"Sure Trunks, Whatever"

"Last night did that kiss I gave you means anything at all"

"Well.....Um....I really don't know" *Well I thought it did*

"Well Pan to me it meant nothing okay, sorry if that sounds mean but I'm telling you how I fill"

"Well what did it mean"?

"It was nothing ,you need to understand that it was just something that felt right for that moment nothing else"

"Oh, I understand I think"

Pan turned around trying to hide her emotions but she couldn't, she closed her eyes to keep from crying, but it didn't work. One drop ran down her cheek and Trunks saw that. Trunks kind of felt her Ki rising for some odd reason

"Pan, Pan what's wrong" Trunks said in a very caring caring way

"What's wrong, WHAT'S WRONG, I'll tell you what's wrong. That kiss meant something to me. I thought you actually liked me but I was wrong"

"Pan, I do like you, just not in that way"

"Then what is it then, what's did I do wrong. I have fillings for you why don't you have them about me. What's wrong with me "

"Well lots of reasons, number one our age I'm to old for you. Two our family's my father would never approve of this and you know that"

"Age doesn't mean anything Trunks, and who cares what your father thinks I didn't know he controlled your heart to"

"No it's just"

"IT'S JUST WHAT, WHAT IS IT YOU STILL LIKE THAT SLUT CALLED MAROON" 

"What, Maroon is not a slut you don't need to talk about her that way, she's a very nice person"

"So that's why she don't like you"

"Don't even start that with me Pan"

"Stop acting like you're my father"

"I'm not and I'm not going to put up with this much longer, I'm going home"

"Fines I don't care do what ever the hell you want"

"Fine I will"

"FINE"

"Fine"

Trunks took off in the air, while Pan was just sitting there on the bench all alone crying trying to think what went wrong. A couple of people in the park were staring at Pan.

"What the hell are you looking at, take a picture it last longer" Then she took off and went back home were she cried herself to sleep.

__

BRIEFS HOUSE 

*Pan tell me I'm acting like her father yeah right. Okay I really need to blow some steam off I guess I can go train. Please god don't let Father be in there*

Trunks went and put on his training gear on when to the gravity camber. As Trunks looked in he saw Vegeta.

*Damn it, damn it, damn it, just what I need I beating from him. Maybe if he knocks me out I'll forget about the hole thing or Father just may kill me. Ether way it works. Or I could turn back but to late Father has sensed my Ki. I hell Trunks you have been beaten up by him before you can do it again*

Trunks walked in the room not making eye contact with Vegeta.

"So son ready for another beating"

Trunks just stared at him and looked away while he went and picked up his sword

"Your still using that damn sword, you think you can destroy someone with that thing"

"Well, Father would you like to see if I can. Would you like to be the first one I try this on" *OH MY GOD DID I JUST ASK THE CHALLENGE HIM, Oh hell Trunks what the hell have you gotten you self in to*

"You stupid boy are you asking me to a challenge"

"MAY...BE" Trunks said in a shaky voice

"Well then you can start"

Trunks didn't care what happened right now he just went after Vegeta and powering up with every swing. Trunks thought back on what happened between Pan and him and made him even more mad. Then Trunks did a counter attack with his sword and cut Vegeta in two places.

"Okay, Trunks you have proven your point" but at that point Trunks was so angry he didn't stop there "You stupid boy stop before I get real mad and have to blast you"

"What father you backing away from a challenge, who is the pathatic on now"

Hearing that come from Trunks Vegeta powered up and did a blast at Trunks which made Trunks fall to the ground knocking the sword out of his hand.

"Okay, Father just kill me now you have proven your point"

"No son I'm going to spare your life"

"WHAT?"

"You have shown me that you can stand up to people not be a push over I'm proud of you son"

"Why...Um....Thank you father"

"And plus your Mother would have killed me if I harmed you"

"Well, you just ruined a great moment"

"Leave before I change my mind"

"Yes, Father"

*Stubborn just like his own man, you can't blame the boy*

*Way to go Trunks you got out barley alive, but why did he spare me, all well I have bigger issues now. I wonder if that was to hard for her to take. Well of course I was but I was just telling her how I fill. But was it true, No it wasn't true I do love her. But of course like I said it will never work, but I wonder how long she has had fillings for me like this that one time with that kiss couldn't have changed it. Or could it? All I really need to do right now is sleep and think of doing something tomorrow*

__

SON'S HOUSE 

That night Pan couldn't sleep if her life depended on it. Then at about 3:00 in the morning she woke up just sitting there thinking, but all she could think about was trunks.

*What is wrong with Trunks why did he say all those hurtful things to me. What have I done to him that was so wrong. But why am I so mad I mean are my fillings for Trunks that strong. But how could I fill that way I mean we have been friends for ages how could my fillings change like that so fast.*

Pan was trying to think about how long she could remember having these fillings for Trunks

*OH, I got it. Every time he would come in with one of his little girlfriends I would get so mad I wouldn't even want to be around him, But my god that has been since I was like 10 or so. Could I have fillings for him that long. I hate to say this but I think I'm in love with Trunks. Well I don't care if he doesn't I have to tell him tomorrow. I just really need to rest now*

Finally that night Pan went to sleep and all she dreamed about was Trunks.

Authors Note: Okay stupid I know but bare with me. This chapter if you couldn't tell all ready was about Trunks and Pans ordeal. Well the next chapter is going to be about Maroon and Goten. That should be out by tomorrow I swear. So anyone that ACTUALLY reads my stories check it out. 


	5. You felt that way for so long!

Authors Note: chapter 5 is up. Enjoy, oh yeah this is about Goten and Maroons ordeal so it may not be as long as the last one.

*************************************************************************************

__

Ring Ring Hello

Hey, Trunks buddy how was your date with Maroon

I don't want to talk about it

What, you mean nothing happened

No, she pretty much wants you and that all it is to it

At this point and knowing Goten to be related to Goku it took him a while to get it.

UH, What I'm not following

Okay, listen and listen carefully I'm not going to say this twice. Maroon ask me out on a date just to ask me if you liked her

What Really cool. Not on your part but for me all right. Oh I'm sorry Trunks. Then what *Yes Maroon like me I just knew it*

Yeah well she'll probably be calling you to day or something I guess I don't know

Man is that why your so upset

No that's the least of my problems

What's the other one?

Your niece

Pan?!?! What does Pan have to do with it?

Oh, never mind I don't think she would like me to tell you

All well I'll find out anyway I guess I'll let you go, TTYL bye

Bye

*OH MY GOD, Maroon likes me hummmm I guess I should call her make myself look more like a gentleman HAHA me a gentleman that's a joke, but there's always a first time for everything. *

__

Ring Ring Hello, Maroon speaking

Hey Maroon it's me Goten

OH, hello Goten what's been going on with you

Nothing much I was just wondering if you would like to go out tonight

That would be great what time should I be ready

Is 6:00 okay?

6:00 is great oh I can't wait to see you

Yeah me to, bye

Bye

****************************************************************

__

That evening 

KNOCK KNOCK 

"Hey Goten WOW your here on time"

"Yeah haha" Goten blushing a little bit and putting his hand behind his head "Well we better get going before it gets to late"

"Sure Goten whatever you say" Maroon in her sexiest walk went to the car and got in

*I'm okay, man I really need a very cold shower right now*

Goten go in the car and not one word was said until they got to the club

"WOW nice club"

"Oh you've never been here. It has some great music"

"Oh really do they have any nice slow songs" Maroon said with a grin. Which made Goten blush bright red. They went inside and sat at a both, sitting across from each other.

"Maroon, you want a drink"

"Sure why not" Goten waved over a waitress 

"Yes, I would like a scotch on the rocks and the BEAUTIFUL lady would like, Maroon what do you want?"

"Oh" Getting throw back by the beautiful lady remark "I guess I'll have a Virgin Mary"

"So Maroon what have you been doing for these past 9 years" Goten asked just to get a conversation going.

"Oh, well not much everything was pretty normal. Well beside father wishing for hair that was probably the most ex-siding thing that has happened"

"Oh, yeah when we saw him we were like my god" Both Goten a Maroon for laughing and talked about the good old days when Trunks and him would pull pranks on Maroon.

"Um, Goten I need to tell you something"

"Sure Maroon tell me anything"

"Okay, I fill so stupid saying this but never mind I should just forget it"

"No, maroon tell me. You know you can tell me anything"

Maroon took in a deep breath and started talking "Goten do you have any fillings towards me"

Thrown back by the question Goten just answered in a shaky tone "Well...... um...... I really don't know yet"

"Cause ever since I was a little girl I have always had a huge crush on you, and when I moved away I felt like I had a huge hole in my heart and you the only thing that can fill it."

Goten hearing what she said he fell out of his set 

  
"GOTEN YOU OKAY"

"HAHA I'm fine I was just kind of shocked" Goten is blushing at this moment after hearing a this.

"WHY?" 

"oh I don't know I just thought you always hated me or something"

"oh"

"But Maroon the first time I saw you at the party I didn't even know it was you, I mean well since I haven't seen you in like 9 years you know who would of, But what I'm getting at is I felt something between us when we dance I mean something told me to hold on to you"

"Really"

"Yes, really Maroon I know our age is a little off, but if our love is this strong nothing should come between us not even age"

"Oh, Goten"

"Cause when I saw you talk and kiss Trunks my heart dropped and that night all I could think about was you and nothing else"

"OH, Goten I'm so sorry about that I don't know why I kissed him it was just I'm so sorry. but I think I felt the same way when I was dancing with you I never wanted it to end"

Just then a slow song started playing the same one at Bulma's party.

(Authors note: Okay who didn't see that coming a mile away)

Goten got up and reached out for Maroon's hand

"Can I have this dance"

"Yes of course"

Goten and Maroon got on the dance floor and just like the other night they wrapped around each other and for the next couple of hours they danced never letting go. Then place started closing up.

"Maroon I hate to stop this but the club is closing I think we need to go"

"But the night is still young"

"Yeah that's true well there's a great spot over a by a mountain great view. You want to go"

"Yeah that would be great"

Maroon went and got her purse and they drove off to the mountain.

"Great nobody is here WERE ALL ALONE"

"Now what is that suppose to mean"

At that moment Goten leaned over and kissed Maroon. And of course Maroon kissed back it was so Romantic that night, it was a clear sky and stars everywhere. They stayed there until the late in the Morning. Just looking up at the stars together and enjoying each others company.

(Authors Note: And no for some of you people out there they didn't do anything if that's what your thinking.)

"Goten, I really don't want this night to end but I really need to get home I bet Father is well throwing him a fit cause I was suppose to be home oh about 4 hours ago"

"OKAY, I understand you don't want to be around me anymore"

"Oh stop it Goten and stop playing around I really need to go"

"Alright alright I'm going"

Goten started up the car and took Maroon home.

"Thank you Goten for a great evening"

"Your welcome, anything for a beautiful madam like yourself"

"Isn't that something Trunks would say"

*Sigh, I try to be a gentleman and they think its what Trunks said*

"Well anyway good night" Maroon started to walk off.

"What no good night kiss"

"I thought I already did"

"No I need another one"

"Well I would give you a good NIGHT kiss but its morning silly"

"your just to smart for me"

"Yeah I know bye"

"Bye, my sweet"

Maroon went into the house to be greeted by her Father.

"Oh Hi daddy have you been up all night oh I'm so sorry I just lost track of time, well I'm tired I'm going to go to bed. Good night OH hehe I mean good morning daddy" Giving Krillon a kiss on the cheek she went to her room.

*Gets out of a yelling just like her mother A FAST TALKER*

********************************************************************************************

*Oh, That Maroon makes me go crazy I think I'm in love with her* Goten said arriving at his house and going to his room *I didn't tell her that I loved her. Oh well she has a great surprise just waiting for her I hope she likes it *

__

Authors Note: I wonder what the surprise awaits Maroon and how is Trunks and Pan doing found out tomorrow on WHO DO THEY REALLY WANT? Oh sorry got a little carried away there. Just R & R thanks NO Burning please. Pretty please with sugar lumps on top. Sorry there I go again.


	6. Surprise what surprise?!?!

Authors Note: Okay everyone here's chapter 6. Read and please *getting down on my knees* please review I'm begging you. Now on with the story.

**************************************************************************************

The next day Goten met with Trunks and was talking about what happened last night.

"Yeah Goten that's all well and good for YOU but I need to know what to do between me and Pan"

"Well I don't know maybe you should just tell her how you really fill and forget about the age and the family just think about you and her"

"You know Goten for a big dope like you, your pretty smart, Thanks I'll go to Pan's house right now"

"Yup I sure am"

Trunks waves and fly's off.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE" Goten started yelling "I'M NOT A DOPE, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS CALLING ME A DOPE"

Trunks could hear him yelling from up there but just laughed and just kept flying to Pan's house wondering what he should say.

Trunks got to the house and Pan was out side training by her self.

*well I could have some fun with her* he shot a blast to her, and being the great sayian that she is she missed it.

"WHO THE HELL JUST DID THAT, GOTEN IS THAT YOU IF THAT IS YOU COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS" Pan was yelling from the top of her lungs.

"Well I'm not Goten but if you must"

"Trunks" this made Pan blush, but she straighten up and remember what happened the other night "What to you want" with that she turned her back on him.

"I wanted to say how sorry I was and I would like to tell you a few things"

"If you must, tell me now"

"Not here I don't want your dad to come out and ruin it"

"Well were?"

"UM, well what about the park"

"What is it with you and that damn park"

"I don't know I guess I like it cause it's quit and not very many people"

"Fine lets go" She went ahead and flew off leaving Trunks far behind.

"Well you know you could have waited up for me" with that he shot off and they landed at the park.

"NOW, tell me what you wanted to say I have things to do"

"Okay okay sit down" they both sat down and Trunks grabbed her hand "Now Pan listen to me and don't say a word OKAY?"

Pan didn't say anything.

"Well OKAY"

"you said to not say a word"

"VERY FUNNY, anyway get serious" Getting serious they looked into each others eyes and Trunks started talking to Pan.

"Now Pan I didn't mean to be so mean last time I don't know what came over me I guess I was upset with the whole Goten and Maroon ordeal I was a little messed up"

"A LITTLE"

"Hush, listen, now how I should I was telling you how I felt that was all wrong, that kiss it meant the world to me I felt like I should never let you go ever that you should be mine always. I didn't mean for you to cry, and I just wanted to tell you that I LOVE YOU and only you know one else"

From the words of that Pan started forming tears in her eyes

"I made you cry again I'm sorry"

"No, These are good tears oh I love you to so much like you wouldn't believe, but"

"BUT WHAT?"

"Like you said last night the age, our family, it wouldn't work out"

"But last night everything I said was wrong, so very wrong, we can work past all that and you were right my father doesn't control my heart. This is what I wanted to tell you and do you forgive me from last night"

Pan just sat there looking into Trunks big blue eyes.

"Well do you"

Pan leaned over and kissed Trunks

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Your so funny Trunks"

"And I love you so much I'm going to prove it to you"

"And how is that"

"It's going to be a surprise"

"OH, I hate waiting for surprises"

"Well, tuff deal with it, I guess I'll let you get back to your training"

"NO that can wait I want to be here with you"

"Sorry I got some planning to do with Goten, Bye Pan" Trunks kissed Pan and flew off.

"But, o~well I wonder what it is, its got to be good if it's from Trunks, but with Goten hummmmmmm" Pan started jumping up and down so happy finding out Trunks truly loves her.

**************************************************************************************

Trunks flew back to where Goten was.

"So buddy how did it turn out with Pan and you"

"OH it was great she loves me I love you it couldn't be anymore perfect, but I have some planning to do and you have to help me"

"and what is that" Goten is curious to know what he is up to.

"I have a surprise for Pan, too tell her how much I love her"

"Really and what's that, but hey I had a surprise for Maroon"

"well what's yours" Goten told Trunks "Oh My God that's what I was going to do NO way that is to weird"

"Well great minds think alike"

"Um, sure but how are we going to do this, should we have the family help."

"Hell NO TRUNKS are you nuts, it wouldn't work with them in the picture"

"Okay Okay what about this" Trunks told Goten the plan 

"Oh, I love that plan it's perfect. But when do you want to do it Tomorrow or what"

"Hum well how about we do something all night and at Sunset do it, It would be perfect and the girls would just love it"

"Perfect but what was you planning on doing all night" Goten was saying with a big grin a hitting Trunks with his elbow.

"Goten you can be a real sicko some times"

"I was joking I was joking jeez"

"Sure whatever" Trunks was just standing there shaking his head "Well I need to go get everything ready"

"When did you say we were going to do it"

"Tomorrow night would be fine"

"Okay but were do we meet each other at"

"You know that one place the SPECIAL PLACE remember"

Being the son of Goku it took him a while to get it "um, Oh right, were is it at again"

"Oh, god I forgot your the son of Goku"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN"

"Never mind, Okay remember the place it was were we found something when we were kids"

"OH, yeah the SPECIAL PLACE"

"YEAH" 

"Okay I'll get everything ready for me then Bye GOOD LUCK"

"Bye YOU TOO" both winked at each other and flew off to there homes

Authors Note: sorry it was so short but hey you know how it goes. But what are the SPECIAL SURPRISES and what is that SPECIAL PLACE. Found out next time on WHO DO THEY REALLY WANT. TEEHEE I just love doing that. don't forget R & R.0:-}


	7. The Plans

Authors Note: Well its been a while since I wrote a chapter put as you see I didn't get any reviews I thought nobody was reading it, but N E WAYZ I made one, Now lets get something straight I don't own DBZ or anything from DBZ I don't know why we write this of course they know we don't own this, WHY in the world would we write story's on a site like this and own DBZ that don't make any sense, but any ways also don't flame me, would you like it if I went and flamed your story or Poem I don't think you would like it to much now would you, Yup that's what I thought. I don't know why I'm writing this nobody reads the Authors Note's anyway. So I guess you want to read the story now that's fine, just make sure you Review its not that hard you Read it then you Review it that's all I'm asking THANK YOU

**************************************************************************************

Goten and Trunks got up extra early the next day, to get everything ready for the BIG SURPRISE. Goten decided to call Trunks up to make the plans for the day.

__

RING RING

Hello Trunks specking

Hey this is Goten

Oh, hey bro what's up. Are you excited for to night

Um, yeah I'm a little nerves about the whole thing

ah, don't worry, but what is it you want

Oh, yeah I was wondering do you want me to come over or you come over here and let us talk about the plans, cause I really don't know what to do

okay, so where do you want to meet

Gotens belly starts growling Um, lets go get some breakfast

*sigh* Sure what ever, do want to meet at that little cafe`

sure whatever I'm so hungry

Okay, okay let me get dressed and meet you down there in 10 {Authors note: Now if girls could get ready to go out in 10 minutes then WOW that's a new record but N E Ways}

10 or 15 minutes later Goten was all ready and ordering and eating some of the stuff.

"Well I'm glad I didn't take you to a all you can eat buffet" Trunks said with a big sigh, Goten would of answered him but he was to busy eating. "so are you going to just eat or are we going to talk about the plans cause we don't have all day" Goten eating the last bit of his food.

"Okay I'm done"

"Finally"

"Shut up okay like what are you going to do today Trunks and what am I suppose to do"

"Okay Now Goten I know how you late on doing thing but today you need to be on your toes this has to go perfect you know that so don't SCREW IT UP!!!!"

"Okay you DON'T have to yell at me, so tell me the plan"

"Okay lets see, you go out and buy her that thing"

"What thing"

At this point Trunks is getting really mad "OF COURSE YOU KNOW WHAT THING"

"Oh, yeah right" with a big Goku grin on his face and rubbing the back of his head "I remember now"

"Okay you go buy that first I'll go get the place ready where I'm going to go meet Pan, then we come back here at about 9:00 that give you plenty of time to get everything ready" Trunks looks over at Goten who is a little dumbfounded "Um, lets make that 10:00 Now you have plenty of time"

"Okay, and after we meet back here"

"Well I go out buy my thing" Goten just about to ask What thing "AND if you ask me what thing I'm going to kick the shit out of you right here" Goten is thrown back by what Trunks said but doesn't say a word "Then you go get your spot ready for Maroon and we will meet back here AGAIN at about 1:00 okay"

"Got it but what about the surprise"

"Oh, Yes the SURPRISE well after we get the things done and meet back here at 1:00 we'll just go to the place and get it ready together, we should get done at about oh I don't know 4:00 but wont get the girls till about 9:00 go on our dates and what not"

"But when do we meet at after the dates"

"OH, right um we'll meet in the SPECIAL place at about 6:00 you know that's when it will be perfect"

"9:00PM to 6:00AM don't you think that's a long time for a date a knowing Gohon how do you know he's going to let Pan out all night"

"Don't worry it will be all worth it a besides Gohon is going to be out with Videl and wont be back for about 2 or 3 days but how do you know there going to let Maroon out"

"Oh, I didn't think of that"

"Just say she's going to spend the night with Pan that's simple"

"WOW that's good you think of everything"

"I know, well Goten it's 7:15 now we better get going"

"Your right" Goten looks down at all the empty plates and puts his hands in his pockets, Trunks is just about to walk off when Goten yells "Um, Trunks I don't have any cash on me so do you mind if you um well pay for it"

"How did I know this was going to happen"

"I'll pay you back"

"Don't worry about it Goten if I wasn't in such a good mood I would just have kicked your ass and been done with it" Trunks walks off laughing.

"Kick my ass I could kick his ass any day" 

"I HEARD THAT, you know I do have my fathers ears"

*Damn I said that out loud me and my big mouth, and I HAVE MY FATHERS EARS yeah big and ugly ones* 

*Goten don't screw this up this is going to be perfect just please don't screw up" Mean while Goten is thinking

*OH god I hope I don't screw this up Trunks is going to kick my ass if I screw this up*

**************************************************************************************

TBC

I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this chapter to be so short but you know this was a important chapter I think and it was just about the plans I couldn't drag it out I didn't know how PLEAZE don't be mad at me IM SORRY IM SO SORRY. Oh well um If I get some great reviews I'll post the new chapter *I have it all typed out and everything* all I need for a new chapter is 10 more reviews *hey it's worth a try* but anyways only good reviews no bad one good NOT bad. well I'll go now byez =^_~=


	8. Time to perpare

Authors Notes: oh hehehee Birdee signed my reviews and I under stand you like Goten now do you LOL anyways here's the story hopefully this is a long one so I'll try my best. Just don't hate me if it's not long enough.

**************************************************************************************

Goten walks into the store were he's going to buy that SPECIAL something for Maroon.

*oh, I don't know what to get. Why couldn't Trunks come with me. Damn I'll probably get something she don't like* Goten lets out a big sigh

"Can I help you?" Goten was startled by the worker 

"Yeah, I was looking for a Bleep {~~~ I'm not letting you see what it is it will give it all away so you just have to hold on now wont you} For my girlfriend"

"Oh, Yes right over here. We have a great selection"

"Oh, this one is great but it's to high"

"What is your price range"

"Well I don't mind paying a lot but jeez not this high"

"Well um lets look over here" Goten looks around eying everything. When he did see something he liked it was usally to high *why does everything have to be so high for, I'm never going to find it, WAIT*

"THAT ONE that one is perfect I want it"

"Okay, do you want it wrapped"

"Yeah that would be nice"

The women goes behind the counter wraps up the SPECIAL something, Goten pays for it and leaves.

"Damn, that's the highest thing I have ever paid for in my life, my credit card bill is going to be high" let out a big sigh. "What time is it" Goten looks at his watch "15 till ten I'm going to be late, I told Trunks 10:00 Why did I have to take so long?

**************************************************************************************

Trunks arrives at the spot were he is going to take Pan for there date, he walks around to find the perfect spot and plans on what he's going to do.

"Okay this is great I'll just get this spot and it will be so PERFECT, I just hope when I get back here no body gets it. All well I have money I'll just pay them off to move but who's going to be here at 9:00 at night" Trunks shrugged his shoulders "I wonder how Goten is getting along with his buying, I hope he didn't buy her anything cheap" Trunks just smiles a shakes his head "I wonder if I give him to much of a hard time, ah he can stand it, he's thick head just like his father he probably don't understand half of the stuff I say to him, I really hope this goes good. I can't wait for tonight" Trunks looks down at his watch "20 till ten aw why worry he's always late anyway, but I guess I should go ahead a go back there JUST incase he's there early, But I would like to see that happen" Trunks flies of to the Cafe` were they met this morning.

**************************************************************************************

It's 10:15 and Trunks is there with a cup of coffee waiting for Goten

"How just how did I know he was going to be late 15 after FREAKIN 10 and not here I can't believe it took him 3 hours to get what he needed jeez that man is just like his FREAKIN father."

Goten Runs up out of breath and sits down by Trunks, at this point Trunks is mad with Goten and just shaking his head "your late, I should of just said I'll order food. You would be here in a flash" Goten would have made a smart remark but was to out of breath to say anything "Goten just tell me this why were you out of breath" 

"I was running here"

"Why, you could have flown"

"Wow I could have done that couldn't I" Goten puts a big Smile on his face.

"Well?" Trunks said waiting for a answer

"Well what?" Goten said confused

"Did you get her that thing"

"OH yeah I did" Remembering what Trunks was talking about

"Well can I see it"

"No, because the lady wrapped it and I don't want to ruin it"

"Oh, did it take you that whole 3 hours to buy that"

"Yeah why"

"Well, what I mean how does it take 3 FREAKIN hours to buy that"

"I was TRYING to find the perfect one"

"Was it cheap" Trunks starts laughing

"No it was not cheap"

"Yeah right"

"Well if it was so cheap will you pay for my credit card bill"

"No, and you paid with a credit card you mean you had a credit card this morning and made me pay for breakfast"

"Yup" Goten starts laughing "Trunks did you get your spot"

"Yeah I found a great spot I just hope no one takes it"

"Yeah I'm sure someone will take it at 9:00 at night"

"I know that's what I said" Trunks looks down to see what time it is "Well Goten we need to go you still have to get your spot ready then we have to get the SPECIAL place ready" Trunks finishes up his last bit of coffee and Goten is already walking away "OH, Goten wait"

"What?"

"Could you pay for my coffee I don't have any cash on me right now"

"OH you little bastord, I hate you so much"

"Oh, I know you do, that's why were such good friends"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it" after Goten pays for the coffee they both leave and now its Trunks turn to get that SPECIAL something {arent you tired of me writing that teehee}

**************************************************************************************

Goten goes to that SPECAIL place {I bet you really hate that to}were he's going to take Maroon.

"Okay lets see I'll put the stuff here a perfect view and everything, this is going to be great. I just hope her answer is what I want, aw don't worry im GOTEN SON of course every girl wants me hahahahhaa wait how am I kidding every girl wants Trunks, come to think about it thats gross my neice is going out with my best friend GROSS, It's best not to think about it. Well I don't know what else to do. Well I do have 3 more hours I could take a nap."

**************************************************************************************

__

Meanwhile 

Trunks walks into the highest store he could find.

"Okay lets see what is the perfect bleep {Authors note: I bet I'm really pissing you off with this} I can get for my perfect Pan" *Wow that is so cool to say I am going out with the most beautiful girl in the world and shes mine* Trunks is looking all stary eyed when he comes to "Right I have to get this and go, Okay lets see, I'm going to give her the best BLEEP {authors note: all I'm going to say is LMFAO} money can buy" Trunks is looking around and finds the perfect BLEEP. buys it and leaves He looks at his watch and notices that he still has 2 more hours. but he was thinking more like 3 the way Goten is. So Trunks was walking around town when a bunch of girls come up to him.

"HI TRUNKS you look really nice today" Trunks starts blushing 

"Thanks ladies but I have to go I'm in a rush to day"

"Okay Trunks see you around"

*Um no you not* Trunks walks off looking back seeing if any girls was following *jeez they act like im a rock star or something, but thats the price you pay when your as good looking as this* Trunks then got out of his dream world when he noticed he was in the middle of the street and cars were honking at him.

"Damn I think it would be a good idea to get out of the way"

Trunks walkes into a flower shop to kill time.

"Hum Oh to make the night more romantic I can buy her flowers, and I suppose I could be a good friend and get some flowers for Goten "{Authors note: not for goten for goten to give to maroon, NOW come on you know Trunks dont swing that way}. Trunks walks over and gets Pan a dozen roses 11 were red and to make it unsually put 1 White rose in the middle and had babies breath in with the roses. Got Goten {Authors note:Got Goten flowers for Maroon} flowers that were Tulips {Cause Trunks remember Maroon liking Tulips as a child} got him 6 yellow ones and 6 read ones. Bought them and left by this time its time to meet back at the cafe`. Trunks flies over there and sits down, looks at his watch and gives a sigh.

"Now you would think that this time he wouldn't be late"

**************************************************************************************

Goten wakes up from his nap to notice that it is 1:30

"Holy Fucking shit, Trunks is going to kick my ass I'm 30 min. late." Goten then powers up and flies as fast as he can towards the cafe`, Goten finds Trunks and see's he has a pissed off look on his face. Goten slowly walks over there and sits down.

"Do you know what time it is Goten"

"yeah it's 1:32"

"What time did I tell you to meet me here"

"I think you said 1:00" Goten said sheeplishly 

"And that means you are LATE right"

"I think so, yup you could say that"

"Good thats all I'm going to say with out blowing up"

"okay good" Trying to change the subject "so did you get her that Special something for Pan"

"I sure did and its Beautiful just like Pan"

"OH gross, that's my niece don't say suff like that around me EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW"

"hehee, well did you get your spot 

"yup just like before, Okay well I guess were all set maybe we should go home and call the girls cause you know it takes them forever to get ready"

"Okay good Idea see you at 6:00 okay"

"Now that 6:00 AM right"

"Yes Goten"

"Just making sure jeez"

"everything is planed just hope it goes they way we want it"

"thats what im nerves about." Both wave and fly off to go call Pan and Maroon.

**************************************************************************************

TBC

WOW it was longer then the last chapter aren't you happy. but what is that surprise that they keep saying and what the hell is those special places, do you want me to tell you well the WAIT nope you have to wait Sorry, but its good I think so keep reading and reviewing Thank you byez =^_^= and while your at it I have some Poems if you people like reading them or what ever.


	9. Is it all worth wilded~?

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to write this I just really didn't seem like doing it right now and some how I got a burst of energy. But with no further ado here my new chapter. AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO R & R. IM BEGGING YOU 

**************************************************************************************

Goten finally gets home its about 2:00 and was thinking about what to say to Marron.

*Okay lets see what can I say and not sound stupid, ahhhhhhh I always sound stupid, all well that's what makes girls crazy about me, I think.* He mumbled about this for about 15 minutes or so. *Okay I have to get a hold of myself okay I'll call her now, NO wait I'll wait alittle bit, No i'll do it now HELL I DONT KNOW* Goten took in a deep breath and started to dial the number.

__

RING RING Hello Marron speaking

Hey baby Goten said in a sexy voice

Who is this?

oh you know your one and only

What

its me Goten, Marron

oh sorry just when you said hey baby you sounded like you had a cold

I was trying to be sexy Goten said a little mad then started laughing about it.

Oh sorry well what are you doing

Well Marron I was wondering if you would go out with me for tonight

Sounds great, but what do you mean all night

Well I thought we could go out and watch the sunrise

Oh how sweet Goten you make a girl feel special

Yeah I know don't I, but what about your dad is he going to let you go

Oh, don't worry I'll think of something

Okay well I guess i'll pick you up at about 5:00

5:00 Why so early, and where r we going?

Oh I don't know I just can't wait to see you again, and where were going is a suprise so your just going to have to wait.

aw, how sweet okay see you then bye

bye *Oh yeah I'm good* Goten said with a big Son smile on his face.

*Okay well I have a long time to get ready, but what am I going to say to Father all well I'll think of something, but first I'll get ready*

**************************************************************************************

Trunk flew home and said right away *I'm going to call Pan now, and I know she'll say yes anyway so I really have nothing to worry about. Trunk went and got the phone and dialed as fast as he could.

__

RING RING Hey pan this is Trunks and I was wondering if you would go on a date with me

ummmmm

Pan I'll pick you up at 5:00 and we can watch the sunrise and everything

but

But nothing your coming with me okay

I think you have the wrong number It was a older lady at the other end but is this Trunks Brief

Trunks turned bright red I'm not Pan but I'll go on the date with you Trunks just looked at the phone and hung up as fast as he could.

*IM SUCH A BAKA damn I better dial slower next time* Trunks then picked up the phone again and dialed REALLY slow.

__

Ring Ring Hello

Hi, is this Pan

Yeah, who is this

Are you sure this is Pan, Pan Son

Yes I think I know who I am

Okay this is Trunks

OH Trunks hi what are you doing

Well Pan my dear I was wondering if you would go on a little date with me

Sure what time should I be ready, and where are we going

Time 5:00 place, well you will find out

Trunks you know how I feel with surprises

I know but sorry, But I know you will love it, Oh, and I was planning to watch the sunrise with you

That's great Trunks I'll see you at 5:00 I guess I should go get ready now

Yeah that would be good see you in a bit bye

*I got a date with TRUNKS AHHHHHHHH THIS IS SO COOL. I got a date with the hottest guy in the world. WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR AHHHHHHHH this is awful I don't know what to wear.*

Mean while Trunks was packing the food for the picnic 

*okay I got everything but its missing some stuff, OH yes the roses and the whine. She's going to love this*

**************************************************************************************

it's about 4:00 now and Marron is just touching up her makeup and her clothes for her date she wore a nice black shirt, with a very fancy white shirt and some platform shoes. *Its simple but I look damn good in it, okay I have a hour to think of a excuse to tell daddy, well if all else fails I'll just give him a puppy dog look. Well it works everytime.

**************************************************************************************

Pan was not even close to being done she couldn't get her hair the way she wanted it and was getting really pissed now *WHY DOES THIS CRAP HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME NOW, I have to look great for Trunks.* She done got her make up finished and everything this time she was wearing a very beautiful red dress, now it wasn't fancy it was just right cause she was thinking *Okay he didn't tell me where we were going so this is great for anything.

************************************************************************************** 

Marron looked at the clock and saw it was 10 till 5:00 Okay Goten is going to be here any minute I have to go tell daddy now.

Marron walked down stairs slowly and saw him.

"Marron why are you all dressed up"

"Daddy I was wondering if I could um" *Damn what am I going to say I cant say I'm going out with Goten he wont let me, I should have thought harder* "OH I was wondering if I could go out with Pan tonight we were going to go to a ummm Club yeah a club."

"Um I don't know" about this time 18 walked in

"let her go, she'll be fine plus she's with Pan and she's a very strange girl don't Marron is a good girl she wont do anything bad, now would you Marron dear"

"Oh, no mommy of course not"

"Well I guess you can go Marron just be safe"

"Don't worry daddy I will"

Marron kinda walked off and was looking out the door, just in case he pulled up and she could just run out.

"Marron dear can I talk to you for a minute" 

*DAMN IT* "yes mom what is it"

"well Marron I know you going out with Goten tonight"

"What how do you know" *I think there is a parent hotline out there or something*

"Marron I'm your mother I know a lot about this stuff, Now I saw you at the parties looking at him and when you danced I saw something between you two. Now you guys go out and have some fun. BUT"

"But what?"

"Not to much fun if you know what I mean"

"MOTHER~!"

"I'm joking dear"

"Good, but mom please please don't tell dad"

"Okay, just between us, now isn't that his car out there"

"Yeah well see you tomorrow bye mom" Marron ran out the door before 18 could say bye

*OH, my girl is growing up so fast*

**************************************************************************************

Pan FINALLY got done with her hair and it went the way she wanted it 

*THANK GOD its the way I wanted it, some one is on my side today* Pan stopped what she was doing cause she felt a ki. *ahhhh its Trunks okay act cool your going to do fine just act yourself* Trunks went to the door and rang the door bell 

*Okay what's the point of that she can feel my ki DUH Trunks get with the program*

Pan opened the door and saw Trunks standing there with red roses. *OMG he looks so hot*

"OMG Pan"

"What Trunks what's wrong"

"Oh sorry you just look so BEAUTIFUL you always look beautiful but tonight you are just WOW"

Pan blushed "Thanks you Trunks"

"Oh yes Pan these are for you"

"Trunks how sweet" Pan looked down at the roses and looked up at Trunks "um Trunks thank you for the roses and I don't seem to be rude but there's only 11 roses here"

"OH, yes I know I just wanted to see you hold them cause now you are the 12 most beautiful things in the world"

"OOOOOOOOOO TRUNKS HOW SWEET" Pan couldn't resisted and gave Trunks a big BIG kiss,

*Damn pan I need to say things like that more often if I get that reaction*

"well I hate to brake this GREAT kiss but you know its getting dark and I don't want it to Get to dark"

"oh, yeah and were are we going"

"its not to far from here so you can wait and find out, oh yeah put this blind fold on"

"Now if I do that then how will I know where to fly"

"i'll carry you of course"

"LOL TRUNKS okay"

Pan put the blind fold on and trunks picked her up and took off, as they were flying Trunks would kiss Pan.

"I'm really enjoying you kissing me but I sure hope your looking were your flying"

"Don't worry I know"

Trunks landed down "were here, you can take your blind fold off"

Pan took her blind fold off and just looked in awww at what he had done.

"Pan do you like"

"Do I like I LOVE IT its beautiful what made you think of this, TRUNKS I cant believe you did this"

Pan just looked on in shock.

**************************************************************************************

Marron and Goten were in the car and sped off.

"So now are you going to tell me were where going"

"UM no"

"And why not"

"um cause you will have to find out"

"Okay okay fine be that way"

"okay I will" they were at the stop light and it turned red. *perfect chance to kiss her* Goten looked at Marron and moved her face to his and kissed her. Marron was a little taken back cause she didn't see that kiss coming but she didn't care she liked it. 

__

HONK HONK Goten broke the kiss and looked back there was a big line of cars yelling at them.

"You kids get a room and move your ass out of the way"

Goten and Marron laughed and drove off, they finially got to where Goten wanted.

"OMG Goten WOW this plave is great"

"Yeah I know isn't it I worked really hard on it"

"I bet how long did it take you"

"Well not that long but it was all worth it wasn't it"

"Yes its great Goten"

**************************************************************************************

Authors Note: So why was Pan so happy about the place and what did she think was so Beautiful and what about Marron why did she like it so much well sorry you going to have to wait till the next chapter. And like I said at the first Authors Note IM BEGGING YOU REVIEW your already down here so GO AHEAD. =^_^= 


	10. What happens before sunrise~!

Authors Note: Okay new Chapter YEAH NEW CHAPTER aren't you happy, thank you for your reviews *which was only 4 reviews but still there reviews* So with no further ado Chapter 10 WOW 10 chapters isn't that just great, well I think so. I think I will have one more chapter after this one so we'll just have to see. Okay now I'm going to shut up and let you read my story =^_^=

**************************************************************************************

Pan looked in aw at what she saw.

"Trunks I don't know what to say its beautiful" It was a very big tree giving shade for a great distance, it looked like a very old tree from how big it was. Under the Tree Trunks set up a long beautiful quilt that looked like a hand make one. On the quilt was a spread of food from anything you could think of. In the middle was a vase with beautiful flowers from tulips, babies breath, and many more Pan has never seen before. Around them was torches to light up the area, but what made it even more beautiful he had rose petals all round the quilt. He had a mixture of yellow, white, and red rose petals. 

"Pan are you just going to stare or are you going to go sit down"

"Oh, yeah right" Trunks took Pan's hand a lead her over to the spot and they sat down.

"Trunks I can't get over how beautiful you made this look, I mean what made you think of this and how did you know I loved roses so much"

"Well Pan first I really don't know how I thought of all this it just kind of came to me, second I knew you loved roses is because I love you so much I have to know what you love"

"awwwwwwwwwwww TRUNKS" Pan went ova and gave Trunks a huge bear hug "I LOVE YOU TOO"

"I love you to Pan but I cant breath" Pan notice how hard she was hugging him and let go. 

"Oops sorry about that, well all this food is making me hungry lets eat"

"good idea"

Pan and Trunks got done eating and was laying there looking up at the stars.

"Trunks thank you"

"Oh, your welcome this was no probably to set up"

"No I'm not talking about the food or all this its" Pan started crying.

"Pan what's wrong why you crying"

"I'm sorry its just no one has treated me this good and has loved me like you have" Pan looked at Trunks moved a little closer to him and a laid next to him just looking at the stars together. Trunks kissed Pan.

"Of course I love you Pan, I couldn't have these feelings for anyone else but you and only you"

*******************************************************************************************

"Goten Son what made you think up all this, did Trunks help you"

Goten got a little mad at the fact Marron didn't think he did this but one look in her eyes and he wasn't mad anymore. 

"No Marron Trunks didn't help me I did it all by myself for your information"

"Well its really romantic" Marron walked over and gave Goten a kiss. What Marron was surprised about it was a cliff with a beautiful look over the ocean. Goten had a little table set up with there two plates, and of course a couple more tables with food ::AN this is Goten GOKUS son you know there is going to be a lot of freakin food come on WORK WITH ME PEOPLE, oh right back to the story::, candles in the middle and beautiful tulips in the middle of the candles. Around the table Goten put some lights up so they could see there food.

"Now Goten how did you know I liked tulips" Goten kind of stopped and looked at her. He had no idea she liked tulips he just picked up some flowers he thought looked nice.

"Oh well of course I know those were you favorite flowers what did you think I am a baka" *God I'm a baka*

"WELL enough talk I'm hungry" Goten ran over and started to fix his plate of food. *What a surprise when is he not hungry, all well* Marron went over and started to fix his plate when they finally sat down Goten was eating his food so fast Marron couldn't believe anyone can eat that fast, but she shouldn't be so surprise it isn't like she hasn't seen Goku eat before. Marron just laughed and finished her plate. 

"That was good Marron did you like it"

"Yeah it was good"

"So Marron you wanna go back in the car we can push the seats back and there is ALOT of room ::wink wink::"

"okay but why did you ::wink wink:: I know what your thinking and if you think your going to get a ::wink wink:: your sadly mistaken so you better just take back that ::wink wink:: cause you are not getting a ::wink wink:: got it"

"OOOOOKAY FINE" Goten was walking off with a sad look on his face.

"But are going to get his" The next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground by Marron and she landed a big kiss on him. "was that better then a ::wink wink:: Goten"

"Well no but it will do for now"

"You are such a jerk you know that"

"Yes, but I'm your jerk right"

"Right"

Marron and Goten got in the car and laid there and for the rest of the time talked about old times.

*Okay Goten don't forget what to do at sunrise, I don't know if I can stay awake for it. I hope I do cause if I forget I might as well call myself dead* Goten thought to him self.

*********************************************************************************************

Authors note: Yes it was short I know AHHHHHHH STOP YELLING AT ME I'm sorry the next chapter should be longer no promises but it should be. 

Q: what's going to happen at Sunrise?

A: ah I think you know Review me and find out

Sorry again for it being so short but I kind of had to get this part out of the way, and sorry for it being stupid the next chapter is going to be a lot better. I HOPE.

*~*~*Bambi*~*~*


	11. The end of a new beginning~!

Authors Note: Okay people chapter 11 is out YEAH. This is going by fast WOW. Don't you feel lucky. Now I really don't know right now if this is the last chapter but you guys tell me if I should go on okay thankx.

**************************************************************************************

Pan and Trunks that night laid there talking and looking at the stars. It was about 4:00 and Trunks was getting really nerves. 

"Trunks why are you so tense"

"Now reason Pan, is it just me or are you getting tired" Trunks said trying to talk about something, cause even though he was nerves he was really tired.

"No not really I'm never tired when I'm around you" Pan smiled at Trunks a gave him a loving kiss. 

"LETS SPARE"

"Trunks are you nuts, I would but I don't want to ruin my dress"

"Then take it off" Pan slapped Trunks in a playful way.

"TRUNKS NO" 

"SORRY didn't think you would get that mad"

"Well I did" Pan just smiled up at him "So when is the sunrise I can't wait to see it" 

"About 6:00" 

"What time is it now"

"um its about 4:15" Trunks said looking down at his watch. "Well what are we going to do till then" Trunks said with a big smile on his face.

"Well I don't know but its not going to be what your thinking so you better just put that big smile back" Trunks frowned. "OH suck it up Trunks you will get over it"

"oookay" Trunks but on another big smile. It was more of a smirk just like his fathers. 

"Trunks why do you have a smirk what r u thinking"

"oooooo nothing"

"WHAT TRUNKS I KNOW THERE'S SOMETHING UP" While Pan was talking Trunks made a little Ki blast not big enough to hurt anything but it still would hurt a little bit. Trunks throw the blast straight at Pan. 

"Trunks AHHHHHHHHHH" even though Pan didn't know it was coming she still dodge it. "YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH"

"What I didn't do anything"

"OH you didn't know did you" Pan made a little ki blast to a little stronger then the one Trunks throw. She but on a good smirk of her own.

"Pan why are you smirking"

"OOOOOOO nothing" Pan throw the ki blast at Trunks it barely hit him on the arm making him fall on his back.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR PAN"

"What Trunks I didn't do it"

"You know Pan this means war"

"HAHHAHAHAHAA It does well BRING IT ON" Pan lifted off the ground "If you want me come and catch me" Pan flew off.

*Damn Pan how can you have this much energy all well this will past the time* Trunk flew after her. *Well the only way to catch her is to hid my ki so I'll just walk. Trunks ran and saw where Pan was. She was still in the air, Trunks slowly walked behind her.

"Trunks your not trying very hard" pan looked around trying to find his Ki but she couldn't find it. "Now where did he go" Pan started to go to the ground when something reached behind and catch her.

"HAHAHAHAH I CATCH YOU Pan, so what are you going to do about it."

"LET ME GO NOW"

"Um let me think about it NO"

"YOU are so mean, why are you so mean"

"oh, I don't know but that's why you love me right?"

"I guess but still LET ME GO."

"Will you run"

"No"

"Are you sure your not going to run"

"Yes TRUNKS NOW LET ME GO"

Trunks let her go and she kind of backed away when she flew straight towards him and tackled him to the ground, and was kissing him all over.

"So you wanna" Trunks put on a big Smirk

"Um let me think about it" She gave a big smile and went straight to his ear about to whisper something.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled as loud as she could.

"WELL HELL PAN, DO YOU WANT ME TO GO DEAF. DAMN" Pan just laughed and helped Trunks up.

"Hey"

"What" Trunks said still trying to get back his hearing

"Isn't it almost sunrise"

Trunks looks down at his watch and sees that its 15 till 6:00.

"Yeah I almost forgot."

"So lets go back to the tree and watch it"

"Oh, No Pan I forgot to tell you were not going to watch it hear."

"Were not" Pan looked at Trunks a little confused.

"No here come with me"

"What about all the stuff"

"We'll pick it up latter, but put on this blind fold again"

"Damn it Trunks what's with you and this blind fold."

"I dunno I just like giving people surprises" Pan just smiled and put the blind fold on. 

"Trunks your such a nut"

"I know" Trunks picked Pan up and flew off towards the destination .

**************************************************************************************

Goten and Marron was about done talking about all the times that they missed together.

"Marron I'm so glad your back" Goten turned to Marron and smiled.

*ahhhhhhhh he is so cute when he smiles* Marron thought smiling back. "Well Goten I'm glad I'm back to and could see you again"

"Yeah isn't this great"

"What"

"Well just us being together, you know You and Me under the beautiful stars. You know what I was thinking"

"No Goten no one ever knows what you are thinking" Marron just looked at Goten and Laughed.

"MARRON!!!!!" Goten said in a little kid voice.

"Goten I was just joking but go on"

"Well while we were talking I was looking up at the stars and for each star I would give a reason why I love you, Then a bad thing happened I ran out of stars"

"OOOOOOOOH GOTEN that is so sweet" Marron leaned over and gave Goten a huge hug.

*Go Goten I rule I need to be nice more often HEHEHEHEHEHE* Marron broke the hug and just looked into Gotens eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing I just like looking at your eyes"

"You look like you have something to say"

"Well no I wasn't going to really say anything but now that you mention it I guess I do"

"Go ahead Marron you can tell me anything"

"Goten I just wanted to say your the first person I have had these feelings for."

"What do you mean what feelings"

"Well its hard for me to say yet it so simple, Goten its like I have had lots of boyfriends" She looked up and got a little smirk. "I've had lots and lots of boyfriends"

"Okay that's enough with the boyfriend crap."

"Oh, sorry but anyways all those guys really never had feelings for me they just kind of used me as a prize to show off to there friends, they never respected me. But you have been the only guy to treat me like I need to be treated and I really love you for that"

"Marron I had no idea, I love you too"

Goten stop.

"what's wrong Goten"

"I just remember what time is it"

Marron looked at her watch. "its 5:40"

"OMG Marron we have to go"

"What why where"

"The sunrise"

"I thought we was going to watch it here"

"NO"

"Oh"

"Lets go we'll be late"

"Okay" Goten hurried up and started the car and sped off as fast as he could.

*************************************************************************************

About this time its 5 till 6:00 Trunks and Goten arrived about the same time.

"Trunks what's my uncle doing here"

"OH, well I don't know, and how did you know he was here,"

"duh I can sense his ki, and why is he with Marron"

"Yeah duh, um I don't know why she's here ether"

"Goten is that Pan and Trunks together, I didn't know that they were a item"

"yup who knew"

They get parked, and landed Trunks puts Pan down and takes off her blind fold, While Goten helped Marron out of the car.

They meet in the middle and start chatting.

"Hi Marron" Pan said in a low tone, cause she's still a little mad over the Trunks thing that happened.

"Hi Pan, Well I didn't know you and Trunks was a item."

"Yes were happy together and I didn't know you and my uncle was together"

"Yes and were very happy too" the girls grabs there guys, Trunks and Goten just looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders.

"Um Goten can I talk to you for a minute"

"Sure Trunks" The guys brake free from the girls and walk over to the side.

"Dude do you have your thing"

"Sure do Trunks have yours"

"Yup well r u ready"

While the guys were away.

"I am sick of this"

"Sick of what" Pan said shocked since there was such a long time of silence.

"I'm sorry for that hole Trunks thing I don't know what came over me, I just thought this was so stupid to fight over"

"Yeah me too Marron I'm sorry I was such a bitch I don't know what came over me."

"Your not a bitch I am"

*Yeah your a bitch* Pan thought which put a smile on her face.

"Friends" Marron stuck out her hand to shake it.

"Okay" *What the hell* Pan shook her hand.

"So you and my uncle are going out, That feels so weird I mean"

"Yeah I know its crazy but he's a really great guy"

"Yeah isn't he"

"Ladies it's almost sunrise you better get over hear or your going to miss it"

The girls walked over to where the guys were at.

"I don't if its just me" Pan was saying looking around the place. It was a cliff with a lake out in the middle. There was a few caves around and they was near one. "But does this place look like we have been hear before"

"Yeah it does Pan" Marron said looking around also.

"Man girls you got some good memories" Trunks said looking over at Goten.

"Goten do you want to tell them what this place is"

"Sure why not, Okay remember it was the day before Marron and her family was leaving we decided to go out and do something neat well, Marron remember you always wanted to say a dragon ball."

"Yeah of course I remember"

"Well Trunks got the Dragon ball finder, and we decided to go look for one and to see if one was close by. Well we were flying around and the finder picked up one. It was in this spot. So before we started looking for it we thought we should go get Pan"

"OMG I remember you guys coming and telling me about it" Pan said in shock on how long that seemed ago.

"Well we came back here and started looking for it, We found it in the cave and you two girls fought over everything sense Pan never saw a dragon ball before and nether did Marron you both wanted to be the first to touch it." Goten said while the girls blushed at the fact they fight over almost everything.

"So me and Trunks said Why don't you touch it at the same time, you all listened to us and did and that's when you became good friends."

"OMG YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET" both girls said running to the guys and giving them a big kiss. Marron looked around and said

"Where are we going to sit" "Oh yeah" Trunks took out a little capsule and pushed a button. A couch popped out and the girls giggled a little bit and sat down. Trunks and Goten sat down next to there girls and put there arms around them while the girls rested there heads on there shoulder.

"Okay here it comes" Trunks said looking at his watch.

A beautiful sunrise was forming.

"This is so Romantic" Pan said to Trunks "I bet you guys set this all up didn't you"

"Yeah but you like it don't you"

"Yes I do"

"Yeah Goten Pan is right this is the most romantic thing anyone can do" The Sunrise was half way up when Trunks and Goten looked at each other and winked at each other.

"I know how to make it even more romantic" Goten and Trunks said at the same time.

"And how's that" Both girls added.

Both guys took out there gift they were going to give to them. They gave it to them to open The girls smiled cause they love getting gifts. They unwrapped them and right before they were done opening them the guys took them away.

"AH TRUNKS I wanna know what it is"

"Hold on"

The guys got off the couch and got on one knee.

Trunks started to speak to Pan saying "Pan I have really only got to know you for a couple of days know but these days have been great and I just wanted to say." Trunks stopped and let Goten to start speaking.

"Marron I love you very much and I'm not a lot on words but you make me feel complete inside so I just wanted to say."

Both guys opened the box and at the same time said 

"Will you marry me" Both girls started crying, Trunks and Goten was putting the rings on there finger.

"Well what's your answer" Goten said.

"Yeah what's your answer" Trunks said.

"Yes of course Trunks"

"Yes Goten I will marry you" The guys and the girls stood up and hug each other when they did the sun just came up lighting up the whole area.

"OMG TRUNKS"

"What Pan" 

"I was just thinking what about you father"

"Oh shit I forgot"

"What's the big deal with his father" Goten and Marron was wondering.

"See he wants me to marry who he wants, so he chooses the girl for me" Trunks said a little nerves at what his father is going to do with him.

"OH tuff brake Trunks" Goten said not wanting to think about what his father is going to do to him.

"well don't worry Trunks we'll get through this it's okay" Pan said reassuring to Trunks.

"OMG TRUNKS" Goten said really loud

"Now what" Trunks said.

"I just thought of the worse thing ever your mother BULMA"

"That is bad" Pan said getting scared herself.

"Yeah that's awful" Marron said

"I know you don't have to tell my about it" Trunks said setting down.

"Well its not that mad at least your grandmother isn't chichi"

"OMG she's mom" Goten sat down too.

"WERE DOOMED" everyone said sitting down. 

**************************************************************************************

Authors Note: Well do you want me to end this story or do you want me to write about the Wedding. Well if you do just tell me in a review okay. NO burning NONE I don't want FLAMES. But anyways Bye for now.

*~*~*Bambi*~*~* 


End file.
